


busting barriers ↦red vs blue

by starsandskulls



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Swearing, just..eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandskulls/pseuds/starsandskulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were supposed to be the winning card of the war. most of them thought they were aiding humanity, joining a good cause. from a questionable project to a box canyon to a planet plagued with civil war, she should have just stayed home like her brother told her too.</p>
<p>↥disclaimer: Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth, Halo belongs to Microsoft/Bungie/343 Industries, I only own the oc↧</p>
<p>↧the oc used in this story was adopted from my cousin mochiandricecrackers on wattpad, meaning that with permission the oc belongs to me now if you have seen a similar oc from mochi↥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ⌈ENTRY No.1-change of pace⌋

**⌈ENTRY No.1-change of pace⌋**  

* * *

**“The reward is in the risk.”**  
― Rachel Cohn - _  
_

* * *

 

 

She couldn't help as to worry everytime she glanced at the digital numbers pasted on the analog clock. "I should call him .." she murmured to herself and the small Siamese cat that roamed around the room. "No, this is his night off, let him enjoy it. " she repeated to herself over and over just as a reminder. In hopes to stop constantly staring at the clock and the front door from the living room couch, she retreated to her bedroom to study.

Fine black hair bunched into a messy bun, bangs swept to the right yet out of her face thanks to a small bobby pin, mascara and winged eyeliner that needed to be washed off soon, pale skin that most girls from united korea would have, brown eyes that shone with a certain gleam as it put natural smoky quartz gems to shame. Not too curvy, not too thin - in which her mother would constantly call her out on the median of 'eating to little' or 'eating too much'. Just another 19 year old university student studying medicine to become a medic or maybe even a doctor to aid in the war.

She was a pretty little soul.

Sophon Seo Hendrikson was born Korean-American, the daughter of a retired UNSC Marine and a Medic, cliche right? Who would've known that her mother would have had the chance to have a bullet wound tended to by her fresh-out-of medical school father? Aside from being given a Cambodian first name so her mother could remind her of her long line of Asian Heritage, there had been three other siblings in the picture with more.. common names- the youngest twins being Tristan and Riley and the oldest being James, making her the middle child.

The front door was being unlocked and opened so to speak of the devil himself.

" Sophon, I'm home!" a noticeably masuline and familiar voice spoke from the living room. "And I know you're awake since you left the TV on.."

Sophon stood from her chair, directing her attention away from her current studies to greet her older brother. " How was the club?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom in this small apartment they shared once she got into Medical School.

"It was fun, really nice. " James replied, obviously exhausted seeing as he let out a long sigh upon taking a seat on the couch.

" A lot of people? Did you meet anyone?" Sophon inquired with rapid fire.

" Slow down there, sis." the male chuckled, the same brown eyes as Sophon's never leaving the Television. " And yeah, I did meet someone."

It was no surprise though. James Hendrikson was indeed a good looking man. Fairly tall for his ripe age of 23, a slightly tanner complexion than of his present sibling, well built, a square jaw, light brown hair inherited from his father which was always styled in buzz cut and spiked up in the front. He had chosen a job as a locksmith, and to his shock he was damn good at what he did.

" Her name was Charlotte Church, pretty nice girl. " he continued, not wanting to go too in depth about his adventures while at Club Errera. Especially one small detail..

Sophon let a small giggle escape her lips. " Get some~" she chimed slyly, roud that one of them had actually scored for once.

" Yeah.. " James murmured, chuckling lightly. His expression suddenly turned slightly serious when his laughter ceased, placng his younger sister on edge. He was usually a laid back guy causing Sophon to worry about her brother once again. " Hey Sophon, do you think that.. possibly you could be on your own for a while?"

Sophon's smile curved into a frown as she watched her brother's gaze move to the floor. " Of course, I mean.. I do just fine when I don't have classes and you're out at work- "

" I don't mean like that. " James spoke, cutting off his sibling. " Like, if went away for a few weeks. Think of it as.. a vacation for me. "

The apartment fell silent. "Where's this all coming from?" Sophon questioned once again, due to her natural curiousity.

That was it. James couldn't keep it from her for any longer unlike how he originally planned. " Sophon, the girl I met - she invited me to join this.. Project. I accepted her offer though and I don't know how long I'll be gone. "

The killer silence returned once again. Sophon uncrossed her arms and stood straight. " I wanna go with you. " she piped up.

James finally turned to face his sister. " Sophon, " he started sternly, " listen to me. Just stay home, okay? What she told me.. this Project is just an experiment almost, to see if a certain method could help win the war. You might get hurt and the folks would be very unhappy with me. "

Sophon let out a small huff. " We told mom and dad that we'd look out for one another when they agreed to let me move in with you. "

James sat in thought for a few moments. " I .. " he spoke hesitantly. " I'll call Charlotte and put in a good word for you. I'll see if I can get you in too. "

Sophon's frown formed back into a smile as the female ran to hug her kin. James caught the smaller female in a warm embrace for a moment until Sophon pulled away, taking a seat on the couch besides her brother. Regardless of the fact that the time was currently 2 in the morning, the duo sat and watched whatever was on at this ungodly hour.

Before they agreed to hit the hay for now, Sophon asked one more question.

" James, what's the name of the Project? "

" Project Freelancer."

 

a/n: that was a doozy for me, i have to keep reminding myself to not be so fast paced like i usually am! it might be a bit slow but just.. exposition. you probably know which freelancer james is thanks to the description but yeah- red vs blue belongs to rooster teeth, halo belongs to 343 indutries, Bungie, Microsoft, and Sophon belongs to me and partially mochiandricecrackers ??


	2. ⌈ENTRY No.2-welcome to project freelancer⌋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was only the start of something big.

**⌈ENTRY No.2-welcome to project freelancer⌋**

* * *

  _ **“The future begins today.”**_

_**― Wayne Gerard Trotman -** _

* * *

 

        "Thank you all for joining us today, and welcome. " the man with the Southern accent announced, pacing back and forth and standing before a long line of a very diverse group of people. A lot could happen in a week; the apartment and cat was given to a trusted family friend as soon as James called Charlotte and was able to get his younger sister aboard the Project and the duo had boarded the UNSC spacecraft 'Mother of Invention' with standard MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark VI issued to them. 

        James had received his armor in tan with a silver trim while Sophon was issued armor  in white with distinct red markings.

        Sophon had zoned ou in the middle of the Director's speech, focusing on the bublegum she was currently chewing, and wondering if her helmet could allow her to blow a descent bubble.

        "We will now be assigning your codenames for the Project, and from now on we will adress you all using your designated name." the Director spoke as he and the Consuelor moved to the start of the line. 

        "Better pay attention now.. " Sophon murmured to erself silently.

        James nudged his sister slightly. "You still gonna call me James?" he asked silently, makng them the only two to hear their conversation as the Director and Consuelor slowly progressed down the line.

        "Maybe. Depends on what you get. " Sophon replied.

        " Fine then, same goes with you then." James huffed, both distracted by one another to notice where the Director was.

        "..James Hendrikson.. " the Counselor spoke suddenly, pulling the Hendriksons back to reality. "You will be Agent New York. " He and the Director moved to Sophon. "Sophon Hendrikson, you will be Agent California. "

        James and Sophon waited until they went down the line a few more people before talking once again. " New York, huh?" Sophon giggled, a cheeky grin behind her visor. " No thanks, I'll just call you York. "

        " Well then, you're Cali to me from now on." 'York' sighed before chuckling. 

        "...Agent North Dakota..." the two could only hear bits of the Consuelor's words seeing as he had gotten farther down the line.

        Cali and York decided to break from their bubble and converse with the other person besides them.

        Cali turned to the figure on the opposite side as to where her brother was standing and tensed up for a slight second. Even with the armor- MJOLNIR Mark VI EVA with a white color and brown detailing, she could tell this was a big guy. Taller than her brother and probably had a bigger build- she was intimidated. Nonetheless, the female brushed it off and spoke up. "Sooo.. I'm Agent California apprently and you are?" she awkwardly greeted once getting this guy's attention.

        No response. A pout formed on her lips as she could hear her brother become the social butterfly he was to the other Agent besides him, Agent Wyoming if she could recall. 

        "Not a talker then? I feel. " she piped up once again, standing in silence for the second time.

        "...Maine." a deep voice answered, almost sounding like a growl from besides her.

        Cali's eyes widened, an unseen gesture due to the helmets before she finally relaxed her posture as she turned to the Agent next to her. "Nice to meet you, Maine. " she spoke with a slight tilt of her head. 

        The Consuelor and Director went on before everyone was situated with their new names, nearly everyone in the room glancing at other Agents almost like they were just merely observing one another.

        " The Consuelor and I would like to thank all of you for choosing to join the Project. " the Director announced before continuing. " The Dormatories are in the East and The Common Area is to the West. Our full tour begins tomorrow, so for the time being certain areas will be blocked off. You will be bunking with another Agent; both names will be on a door and that will be your dormitory. You are all dismissed to organize your belongings. "

               The line disbanded, Agents filing towards the Dormotories or the Common Area. " You think the dorms are co-ed? " York whispered to Cali.

         " Who knows?"Cali shrugged, walking East along with York. York scanned the doors left to the hall and Cali to the right until they struck York's room first.

        "Agent Washington, huh?" York murmured, glancing at the name below his. " I'll come back later. Time to find your room.."

        Surprisingly, Cali was only across the hallway and a few doors down. "Agent Carolina.."Cali and York muttered in unison upon reading the name above Cali's.

        York turned to Cali and took a deep breath. " Try to make friends with them, okay? They could be really chill but at least try not to make enemies here. "

        " The guy I talked to earlier probably didn't like me. " Cali ever so bluntly pointed out. " He barely spoke to me out of spite and annoyance, and probably answered my question to get rid of me!"

        "Slow down there tiger, he might've been shy. Or maybe he just wasn't the talker." York sighed, placing a reassuring hand on Cali's armored shoulder. "We'll both meet tons of new people here. I mean, 50 Agents are here. We'll make some friends, don't worry."

        Cali hesitantly nodded. "Okay." York bid her farewell before retreating to his room, leaving his sister to face her new roommate. She took a deep breath before gripping the handle of the door and sliding it open just enough so she could walk through.

        Upon entering, she was met with the sight of a figure in Cyan Rogue Armor. "You must be Agent California." the figure greeted, the voice indicating a female.

        "Hi." Cali greeted, a slight crack in her voice, most likely due to her ever growing nervousness.       

        Carolina let out a small laugh. " That kind of reminded me of this guy I met a while ago. If you don't mind, I've got the bed on the left. "

        "I- I don't mind at all. " Cali managed to muster out.

        Carolina hummed for a slight second. " Hm, you've a lot to learn kiddo.." And with that, she exited the room after Cali stepped to the side in complete awe, unable to fathom anything at the moment.

        There was just something about her that Cali couldn't figure out.

        Until she suddenly figured it out.

        "Goals." she blurted out only to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lmao carolina that's your future sister in law if you end up marrying york which will probably happen-oh wait


	3. ⌈ENTRY No.3-meet and greet⌋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's better than meeting the people in which you'd either be friends or mortal rivals with.

⌈ENTRY No.3-meet and greet⌋

* * *

 “You don’t have to say everything to be a light. Sometimes a fire built on a hill will bring interested people to your campfire.” 

― Shannon L. Alder -

* * *

 

        Cali couldn't sleep at all. Her room mate wasn't in, in fact no one was really cooped up inside their bunks seeing as there was a 'meet n' greet' occurring in the common area. She wasn't the social butterfly like her older brother. The door opened and in came Carolina. Cali took notice of her details- astonishing red hair tied into a low ponytail, mesmerizing green eyes that seemed somewhat familiar, seemed to be in perfect shape, and a stoic expression.

        "Still barring yourself in here?"the red-head inquired, placing a hand on her hip.

        Cali peered from the blankets of the bunk and simply answered with a small 'yes'.

        "You're not going to get anywhere her if you don't know who your colleagues.. and possibly enemies are. " Carolina sighed. "Just saying."

        She retrieved whatever the hell she needed, a sweater, and left the room - leaving the younger Agent with silence once again.

        Carolina exited the room, neeting up with York who had waited for her further down the hall. "It's such a coincidence that you got to become roommates with my younger sister." York laughed as they ventured back to the Common Area.

        "I honestly have no idea as to how you managed to talk me into getting her on board." Carolina scoffed, slipping on the teal sweater. 

        York shrugged."Hey, siblings stick together. No matter what."

        "Speaking of which,"Carolina stated, "why didn't you talk her into coming into the Common Area to meet everyone?"

        "She'll come around."York answered. "Soon, once she realizes that she could actually make some friends."

        Agent Georgia dashed up to the duo. " You two have got to see this- Maine's arm wrestling Washington!"

        "Oh, this I have to see."

. . . . . - - - - 

        York knew it, but he didn't want to say anything about it. Cali was tailing him and Carolina. Cali stopped upon reaching the opening to the Common Area. There was..a lot of people in there, that's for sure. Some still in armor, others comfortable enough to be out of it.

        "That was the worst decision ever..of all time.. " a voice groaned. Out of the room walked a figure in grey and yellow marked armor, holding his right arm in what was presumably pain. He turned his head slightly and jumped at the sight of Cali leaning against the wall. " SHIT!" he shouted in a static rush.

        "Well hello to you too."Cali sighed, taking note of the second time she's made a first good impression.

        "I'm sorry, I just.. didn't see you there."he murmured."What're you doing out here by yourself?"

        "Was never really a party person."Cali replied."I'm Agent California, and you are?"

        "Agent Washington."the male greeted in response."I would shake your hand, but I kind of got crushed in arm wrestling."

        "While in armor?"Cali laughed as Washington fidgeted in embarrassment. "Nice going, Washington."

        "Note to self-don't ever challenge Maine to any physical challenge. Ever. " Washington muttered. "You can just call me Wash."

        "Then you can call me Cali."  
        

        "Well then, Cali - care to help me find an ice pack for this arm?"

 

        "Hmm, nope."

 

        "Rude."

 

        York smiled to himself, watching the duo standing in the Common Area entrance. They seemed to get along swimmingly. "Hey York, word is you've got a sibling aboard too?" a voice asked.

        If York could recall, that was Agent North Dakota - or simply 'North' of the Dakota twins in his purple and green.

        "Yes, actually." York answered, his smile never leaving." She's talking to Wash over there."

        "Man, he better get an ice pack somewhere.."North chuckled. "What's her name?"

        "She got Agent California." the brunette replied."I was actually worried that she and I would be the only siblings here. Where's your sister by the way?"

        "Over there, flirting with..I think it was Connecticut?" North motioned over to a wall in which his sister South was leaning against it, a confident smirk on her lips as she chatted with a rather cute brunette.

        " Well would you look at that, all these hook-ups happening. " York pointed out. "I wonder there'll be actual relationships happening."

        "And what would you two chaps be conversing about?"Agent Wyoming inquired, York instantly recognizing the plain white armor and the accent.

        "Ah, you know- relationships." North responded. "His sister is hooking up with Wash, my sister is hooking up with Connecticut."

        "Whoa, whoa - I never said my sister was hooking up with Wash. " York laughed sheepishly, as if trying to just brush it off as merely a joke.

        "What's the deal here,fellas?" Agent Florida questioned, stepping into the conversation- clad in blue armor.

        "York over here is cock blocking Washington."

        "When did we ever establish that he was gonna fuck my sister in the first place, Wyoming?! " 

         " That's the idea of hooking up, right?"

        " I don't-"

        "Well, South Dakota and Connecticut are hooking up- they're leaving the Common Area."

        "Wait- North, you're not doing anything about that?"

        The male in purple armor shrugged."I just let South be. She's old enough to be on her own."

        "Well Cali's still my baby sister-"

        "Oh goodness, is she underage?" Wyoming interjected, cutting off York once again.

        "She's nineteen!"

        " Who's nineteen?" York, Wyoming, and North jumped at the sudden appearance of Cali- Florida unfazed.

        "Hey sis, glad you could make it." York laughed, returning to his laid back self. "Why don't you meet the guys here? That's North Dakota, Florida, and.. Wyoming. "

        "A pleasure to meet you all." Cali chirped.

        " Welcome to the team, California!" Florida exclaimed. "Don't ever hesitate to ask me if you need anything or have any questions."

        "Thank you for the offer."Cali replied, bowing her head slightly.

        York glanced over at Carolina who was only a few feet away and just shot her a look that simply read, 'I told you she could come around soon.'

**a/n: tired star is tired and lazy and un-creative**


	4. ⌈ENTRY No.4-best of the worst⌋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least she didn't suck as much as the poor soul who got last place.

**⌈ENTRY No.4-best of the worst⌋**

* * *

 

  _ **“What does it mean to be the best? It means you have to be better than the number two guy. But what gratification is there in that? He's a loser—that’s why he's number two.”**_

_**― Jarod Kintz,** **This Book is Not FOR SALE** ― _

* * *

 

 "..Now that the tour of the ship is finished, the Counselor and I would like to assess all of your skills individually." The Director announced, standing tall and proud as always. "Some of you have no need to prove yourselves.." He glanced over to Agent Carolina. "Some of you have been handpicked by myself or the Counselor.." His gaze switched to Agent Florida. "While others just knew the right people.." He finally looked over to where Agents California and York stood.

 

"We will call each one of you in a specific order, so do try to listen well and report to the training area when called." The Counselor added, tapping away at the tablet in his hands. "First up, Agent Alabama."

 

Said Agent stood out of the line, following both the Director and Counselor to the Assessment that would determine his place aboard the Mother of Invention.

 

"Why are we going through this? Didn't he only accept those he approved of?" Agent Washington inquired to his new found group of friends.

 

"To get rid of the weaker ones.Natural selection, Wash- survival of the fittest." South Dakota answered, annoyed and tired from the tone of her voice.

 

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." York joked n response to how bitter the girl sounded, crossing his armored arms.

 

If they all hadn't been wearing helmets, the female Dakota twin would surely be glaring daggers at York. "Actually, CT kept me up allll night, she decided to take my side of the bed last night and some other places.." South's voice turned smug as she motioned over to the girl in brown armor who only looked away in embarrassment. "Unlike you, who'll probably have some long nights with your hand."

 

Loud shouts erupted from the other Agents listening in on the conversation, from the 'sick burn' that came from South Dakota's lips.

 

Cali stifled her laughter for the sake of her older brother, but just couldn't- so she burst out into a fit of laughter. "She..she got you good.." she spoke in between laughs.

 

York rolled his eyes beneath his helmet in slight annoyance, an action unseen due to his helmet, but he knew how to take a joke.

 

Time had passed by so fast, Cali hadn't noticed that she was up next until the Intercom sounded,"Agent California, report to the training area for your Assessment please." the voice dubbed F.I.L.L.S. by the Director announced.

 

"Good luck, kid." North Dakota piped up as Cali turned to leave.

 

"Thanks,"she spoke with a light tilt of her helmet.

 

Before she was out of earshot, York called out to her, "Don't screw up!"

 

Walking to he destination, Agent Arkansas passed by her- barging into her side purposely as he scoffed, " Try to follow _that_ up, newbie." Cali brushed it off, glaring at the passing male.

 

She would most definitely do more than get on his so-called level..

 

Upon reaching the area, she was greeted by both the Director and Counselor. "Hello, Agent California, we're assuming you're enjoying your stay so far, yes?" the Counselor questioned.

 

"Yes, sir." Agent California replied, straightening her posture- fully standing at attention.

 

"And we understand that you graduated High School at 16 and have been attending Medical School for three years now?" the Counselor inquired once again.

 

'Must have looked at my transcripts..' the young Agent thought to herself before answering. "Yes, sir. "

 

"Quite impressive." the Counselor remarked. "In the situation of if you staying here, our top doctors and medics here would be glad to help you continue your studies.."

 

If?

 

"That'd be wonderful." Agent California said in response.

 

"Now," the Director spoke, "let us begin the assessment. Head down to the training floor, choose a weapon and begin."

 

Cali did as she was told, always being the most obedient out of herself and her siblings. She stared at the array of weapons laid out on the table and bit her lip. Her hand hovered over the Assault Rifle to the Combat Knife, then to the Pistol.

 

Then she spotted it.

 

The M7 Sub Machine Gun.

 

"Mom always told me that this was the one she used.." Cali murmured to herself, reaching for the weapon. Her mother talked about it often, something about recoil, but Cali had drowned it out most times- not that she'd ever admit it to the woman.

 

Two sat on the table, causing Cali to go dual wield. The Director raised a brow from the observation window. It had been the first time today that someone went dual wielding.

 

"The test will now begin."FILLS voice rang, echoing on the training floor.

 

Targets sprung out in various places from the floor, and immediately, Cali took action.

 

[ LOADING FILES . . . ]

 

South wasn't wrong to say the least. As soon as the last Agent finished, it was revealed that at least 20 of them were going home based on how they did.

 

The rankings were revealed. Every single Agent scanned the giant board for their name. Some left the room in tears or frustration, others with a grin and a sense of pride.

 

Agent California worriedly searched for her name on the board.

 

'NO.4 - AGENT NEW YORK' Lucky him...

 

She had passed CT, Wyoming, Florida.. but where was her name?

 

'NO.20- AGENT WASHINGTON' The end was nearing.

 

Then she finally spotted it, due to her horror.

 

'NO.30- AGENT CALIFORNIA' She was the last one. There were no other names beneath her. She had just barely made it.

 

She stood and stared, frozen. She had barely made it.

 

The familiar sound of Agent Arkansas' voice rang in her ears as he complained rather loudly about not being on the board and 'being beaten by a girl'. York had shut him up however and the pretentious male scampered out the room.

 

"Well, could be worse..." Agent Washington spoke up besides Cali, placing a reassuring hand atop her shoulder.

 

"At least you aren't throwing a bitch fit like Arkansas.." South huffed, placing Number 6, just below her brother.

 

Encouraging or not, Cali seemed to dismiss their words. She was officially the worst of the best, and the entire ship knew that.

 

 

 


	5. ⌈ENTRY No.5-cliche⌋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliches are a classic in everyday life.

**⌈ENTRY No.5-cliche⌋**

* * *

 

**“Clichés can be quite fun. That's how they got to be clichés.”  
― Alan Bennett,  _The History Boys **―**_**

* * *

 

Cali believed that it was pure luck. She was lucky enough to make it. She needed more than luck to survive here, according to Carolina. What was presumably night in the middle of space, or at least the Director's 'curfew', Cali laid atop her bunk- the light snores of Carolina and jets humming almost silently outside the ship keeping her company. With one arm underneath her head and the other's hand fiddling with the jade pendant around her neck, she couldn't possibly sleep after the events of today.

 

In her mind, Cali believed that it would always be like this- lying awake in thought and reflecting on her actions and events.

 

What if she didn't make the cut though?

 

It'd be bittersweet, almost. York wouldn't have to worry about the safety of his younger sister, but Cali would have to worry about the safety of York.

 

She turned over and glanced at the sleeping Carolina on the bunk across the room from her. Carolina was Number 1.. and California was Number 30- perhaps a bit of mentor-ship from her?

 

Whatever. That thought could keep her up on another night. Sighing lightly to herself, Cali decided to shut her eyes in hopes that the sweet sensation of sleep could come to her.

 

And it did, to her surprise.

 

An alarm rang hours later, causing all Agents to rise from their bunks- some waking easier than others. "All Agents, report to the Training Area for your training schedules, all Agents please." FILLS voice rang through every room and every hall.

 

Dressed in armor, both Cali and Carolina stepped out of the shared room- California following the Agent in Cyan armor only a few steps behind her. The remaining Agents had all crowded on the Training floor- all standing at attention, like a row of perfect soldiers.

 

Perfect soldiers, that's what they were or wanted to be.

 

"Welcome back everyone, today you will all be receiving a specific schedule, individually picked for every individual's needs." the Director spoke, walking along the line of Agents. "Lockers have been assigned as well, so the Counselor and I had taken the liberty of placing your schedules in your designated locker. If you look in the Observation Deck, a schedule of special training schedules are posted. It will change every day depending on your progress. You will be matched with another Agent at the designated time and fight against them. Is this all clear?"

 

"Yes, sir." a mixed blur of voices replied, almost in unison.

 

"Perfect." the Director remarked. "Now go on, the use of schedules will begin starting tomorrow."

 

He walked off, leaving the Counselor with the Agents. "You are all dismissed. Feel free to explore the ship some more if you'd please." the male then followed after the Director, officially disbanding the long line of Agents.

 

"Y'know, it kinda feels like High School again.." Agent Washington sighed, joining in his new social circle.

 

"What kind of High School did you go to?" York chuckled, turning to the figure in gray and yellow armor.

 

Washington stammered nervously,"W-well , we have schedules and stuff.. and fights?"

 

"Well, if you put it that way.."North murmured, shifting his posture slightly.

 

"It's even lamer than High School.." South huffed, crossing her arms.

 

"Well, I'd like to think of it like that. I mean, you see these different cliques, some drama and fights.." Washington added in to his statement in order to defend it.

 

"Yes, this is exactly like that cheesy High School movie you were up watching last night.." York teased, slightly nudging his roommate.

 

"It is though!"

 

"How so?"

 

"Tensions will rise, rivalries, that one outcast of the popular kids, that one dorky girl that turns out to be totally awesome!..I'll shut up now.."

 

York gave Wash a small pat on his back. "Maybe another time, bud."

 

Cali smiled beneath her helmet, glad to meet this interesting cast of colorful characters. Well, she could thank York for taking her along for the ride.

 

However, she did ponder on Washington's words. Just like a high school movie? They'd definitely had to see who played which role in the end of all this, reflect on it and then have a good laugh.

 

It could be fun, seeing as Cali really never did live the 'high school experience' in the past, seeing as she was the youngest one attending. Oh well. She'd enjoy the ride here, for sure.

 

"Hello, Agent California." a new voice caused Cali to return from whatever fantasy world she was in. She turned to see a figure in Red Armor with Blue markings.

 

"Hello.." Cali couldn't finish her greeting, not knowing who this person was or why they were talking to her.

 

"Agent Nevada, and I'll be your opponent tomorrow morning.." the male replied, standing tall and proud.

 

All the other Agents could just feel the cockiness that radiated off this guy.

 

"Oh, right- Agent Nevada." Cali spoke, clearing her throat to break any awkwardness. "I'm Agent Califor- oh wait, you already know. What brings you here?"

 

Nevada shrugged. "I don't know, I guess.. maybe we could start our duel..NOW?"

 

In an instance, Nevada swung his right fist to Cali, making contact with her helmet and causing the female to fall to the ground. "Cali!" York called out, looking to his fallen sister. He turned to Nevada. "You son of a-" "York, I got this."

 

Cali rose from the ground, interrupting York's insult and facing the Agent who had just landed a hit on her. York looked from Nevada to California before backing away, more Agents surrounding the now battling duo.

 

Cheers and the faint chants of ' Fight, fight, fight!' rang on the floor. Cali stood in a fighter's stance, fists up as Nevada did the same. "Seems a bit too early, but we'll allow.." the Director's voice announced suddenly, causing some to look around for the man.

 

Cali looked up to the Observation window to see the Director and Counselor before returning to her current predicament.

 

This was the start of the cliche, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! English is not my first language so I deeply apologize!!


	6. ⌈ENTRY No.6-progress⌋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a small or big step, depending on who you were.

**⌈ENTRY No.6-progress⌋**

* * *

  _ **“Without deviation from the norm, progress is not possible.”**_

_**― Frank Zappa **―**** _

* * *

 

In a steady stance, Cali stood as firm as she could. Physically, she was ready- mentally, not so much.

 

Nevada had taken the liberty of taking the first move once again, throwing his right fist at the other Agent. California turned her head, barely missing his armored hand from hitting her. Cali took this as her turn to strike, seeing as there was not enough time for Agent Nevada to be able to block from throwing such a forceful punch.

 

California had made her move, ducking and sending a fist to Nevada's abdomen. The male stumbled a few steps back with an impressed scoff, "I let you have that one.."

 

He stepped forward, swinging his fist once again with much force and all the strength he could possibly muster. Cali had caught the incoming blow however, pulling his arm down towards the floor- causing him to fall. "Shit!" he groaned once making contact with the ground.

 

"Your moves are so predictable, you put too much force into your hits, and- I'd say that your stance isn't too firm." Cali blurted, sputtering out all the observations she had made during this entire brawl.

 

Not that it could even count as a brawl if Nevada didn't get up.

 

The male laid on the floor still, stunned at how she could just point out every mistake he had made in their few minutes together. "What..what just happened? Oh god, it- its's High School all over again..Oh fuck it's exactly like that one time when that one girl drop kicked me..."

 

"Seeing as Agent Nevada seems to have lost his pride..and hasn't stood for the regulated 10 seconds..Agent California wins. Congratulations, Agent California. You have now moved up a rank. Counselor, update the board."

 

The large, electronic board on the wall of the Training Area which currently displayed the top 8 Freelancers zoomed out, scrolling to the bottom of the list- Agents ranked 22 through 30.

 

Agent California's name at the bottom was switched with Nevada's- who was now the lowest ranking Agent.

 

California beamed beneath her helmet, looking at her new number- 23. "HA! I'm moving up in life for once!"

 

Nearby Agents congratulated her for not being as much of a horrible fighter as they'd perceive her to be from her previous ranking.

 

Still, it was progress so to say. A small step into what eventually would become longer strides.

 

"Adding insult to injury by pointing out everything wrong..absolutely cruel." North chastised, but in good jest as it was followed by a laugh.

 

"You dweeb.." York chuckled, patting his younger sister on the back.

 

In the Observation Deck, the Director and Counselor stood, staring down at the crowd of Freelancers.

 

"She was pretty sharp on her observation but still, I could have pointed out EVERYTHING much faster.." the AI unit known as the Alpha remarked from the Console.

 

The Director clicked his tongue. "From an Agent with the lowest ranking so far to be able to make an observation that quick..seems as if we have quite the collection."

 

"While she may not be physical capable in areas, her mental capacity is impeccable. Valedictorian of her graduating class, top of her classes in Medical School..I'd say Agent California is quite the character." the Counselor spoke in his analysis.

 

"Valedictorian? Top of her classes? Wow Director, thought you wanted fighters, not super geniuses.." Alpha scoffed.

 

The Director stood in thought, looking down at the armored mass below him. Agent California would definitely be a rather interesting side experiment..

 

Back on the Training Floor, the conversations were still hot and many Agents left to tell the tale."California, where did you learn to fight?" CT inquired, in awe of how she literally just brought down another Agent using only quick thinking and a few words.

 

"Ah, to be honest I just observed others..Movies, fights on TV, even just passing by the gym or watching my mom train..but I can't say I really fought, I just thought." California admitted, laughing sheepishly at her own answer.

 

"Gonna need a lot more than thinking soon."South spoke rather sharply.

 

"Still, better than being dead last, kid." Carolina remarked, finally stepping into the conversation.

 

Even Agent Maine, who had squeezed his way into the group somehow(well being ranked Number Two would get you anywhere, really) gave California an acknowledging grunt, which she had been rather joyous of receiving.

 

The news of California moving up seven ranks had spread like wildfire throughout the Mother of Invention, most people shocked or in denial that the ex-number 30 could move up that high so quickly. Others, questioned the Director in his choice as to why move her seven places than just one?

 

It'd be a mystery no one could solve, a new inside joke of the Ship- 'Better pull an Agent California today!' or even 'On a scale of Nevada to California how emotionally vulnerable are you?'

 

They'd have a good laugh or two about it in the future, or at least those who would live to see the future.

 

But all this future talk will have to come at a later time.

 

Right now, it was just Project Freelancer, the Director, and the Agent- including Nevada who was currently going about the ship muttering nonsense that included 'I swear to god, fucking eagle eyes.' and 'Fucking wrecked just like Arkansas.'

 

In all honesty, California couldn't wait for tomorrow- when the training schedules would be in act. The Director assigned for her to be in the Medical Bay for her learning first thing after breakfast then training with guess who- Carolina as her mentor before lunch.

 

So far, she didn't think anything would go downhill at this point- just thinking of the Project as another day in ordinary life but in space and surrounded by strangers who would either be her friend or enemy. Plus the facts of not waking up in the morning to the sound of birds, but to the jets of the spacecraft and instead of just simply being a normal girl, she was now in a competitive environment where everyone was crawling or running, even fighting their way to the top.

 

She'd just have to see how everything would progress through though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: tired of all those 'super bad-ass and as op as tex or carolina ocs' and while some are good, let's just throw a smart-ass somewhere in the mix


	7. ⌈ENTRY No.7-now and then⌋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did she ever end up from a high class military project to a dirt box in the middle of nowhere?

* * *

  **"I have realized that the past and future are real illusions, that they exist in the present, which is what there is and all there is."**

 

 

-Alan Watts-

* * *

In that split second, Corporal Hendrikson could've sworn that the regrettably familiar polka music emitting from the Warthog outside sounded like the annoying alarms of the Mother of Invention. The now formed soldier sat up in her bunk, rubbing her tired eyes as she mumbled a quick, 'For fuck's sake..'

She trudged through the concrete hallway to the bathroom before catching a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Bags had formed underneath the now dull and uncaring brown eyes that belonged her, a constant grimace on her features, and she could've sworn she saw a graying hair. "Fuck that, I'm too young.." she muttered to herself, using the restroom as she had intended to upon arriving. Needless to say really, her new comrades really did have an affect on her.

The thoughts of a transfer were long gone to her now, seeing as this damned canyon was the only way she would still get a paycheck. "I wonder how James and Charlotte are doing.." she mused to herself, washing her hands before exiting the restroom. She returned to her room and suited up in her armor.

Going from White and Red to a dull gray irked the female to an extent.

Hendrikson walked up the ramp, firearm in her hands and greeted the maroon and gold, or rather orange soldiers bickering up on the roof of Red Base as always.

"Grif, Simmons, "she greeted with a tip of her helmet, "how are you two doing today?"

" Oh good, the Corporal shows up! Hendrikson, tell Simmons to fuck off about my armor color! " the one in orange, formally known as Private Dexter Grif huffed. Even with helmets, Hendrikson could see the childish pout on Grif's lips.

"Okay then.." Hendrikson trailed off before looking towards the man in maroon armor- Private Richard 'Dick' Simmons. "Private Simmons, please refrain from..harassing Private Grif about his armor color.."

The soldier let out a small squeak, "O-oh! U-understood, ma'am!" He took a step back, like he always did when Hendrikson approached him- something Grif referred to as his 'problem with girls'.

Hendrikson turned back to Grif, "Where has Sarge gone off to?"

"Uhh, he's driving the warthog-" a loud crashing noise interrupted the male, " Excuse me, he's crashing the Warthog. Like always."

"Of course." Hendrikson sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance from behind her golden visor.

It was always like this in Blood Gulch. The rambunctious Reds and Blues stirring up trouble at their own bases or at the other team's. Hendrikson had wished that she would be done with assignment soon, but Command had heard of her slip up and she was to stay in the canyon as punishment.

Corporal Sophon Seo Hendrikson of the Red Army, once known as Agent California of Project Freelancer. During a retrieval mission, the former Agent had been shot- left to die under rubble by her own teammates, as well as the Director indirectly, seeing as the objective was far more important than one comrade. She had been abandoned, but later discovered by the soldiers of the very project she had begun to despise. Furious at the Director, she demanded an explanation as soon as they met at one of the many Project outposts. He had simply told her she was dead to the Project. She was just another one of his experiments that fell. However, he did deem her still a valuable asset, and assigned her to the outpost for data collection until needed. 

Absolutely broken, California had desperately wanted some form of contact with her older brother. Why did she have to hide her existence? Did her friends really believe the lie of her death? Like the obedient dog she was, she followed orders as always- dreading the assignment in silence. That is, until the Director and Counselor had came into contact with her again.

"Agent California, are you ready to perform a very important task for the Project?" the Director had asked her, standing tall and proud.

"Yes, Director." she replied that day, the only response she would ever give.

"I'm entrusting the care of the Alpha with you and Agent Florida. We'll be placing you in a simulation war, with simulation soldiers as a cover. Agent Florida will be on the Blue Team along with the Alpha and will be addressed as Captain Butch Flowers from here on. You will be on the Red Team, making sure none of them cause any harm to the Alpha as Corporal Sophon Seo Hendrikson. Is this all clear, Agent?" he had elaborated.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, off you go then."

  Hendrikson didn't account for Captain Flowers to pass so unexpectedly. Nor did she account for the Alpha's own teammate to kill him.

The Alpha, or rather Private Leonard Church- bearing the name of the man he was based solely off of. She would always spot him on the Sniper Rifle next to another soldier in the Armor that once belonged to her familiar comrade. Lavernius Tucker and Micheal J. Caboose made up the new Blue Team if she could recall the updated records Command sent her, as it was mandatory as an order straight from the Director.

"Grif! Come down here and help push the Warthog back!" the gruff and faint voice of Sarge in the distance called out.

Grif looked towards Hendrikson, and she knew what he expected. "If you say so, Private.." she sighed, walking down the ramp and out the base to aid Sarge.

Walking through the canyon, Hendrikson approached her Commanding Officer as well as Lopez, a robot he had built on his own, who who were both standing besides a wrecked Warthog not too far from Blue Base. "Hendrikson! I called for Grif! What's the meaning of this tom-foolery?!" 

"Grif was performing his other duties and I was available." Hendrikson calmly replied.

"Hey Reds! You  guys better get outta here! This is right near my personal property which is not cool!" a voice shouted out.

Hendrikson turned and faced the Blue Soldier in Aqua Armor. Her eyes then brushed over to a rather large rock that had the phrase 'Keep out! Tucker's rock!' littered across it.

The Red Corporal shuddered slightly in disgust. She could make more than enough guesses as to what that Tucker did around that rock. For a Spartan's sake did they not have separate bunks inside Blue Base? Were concrete walls not soundproof enough?

"Judging by your..property, " Hendrikson started as she motioned over to the rock, "you must be Private Tucker?"

Silence.

"This is exactly why I wanted Grif out here! Now our secret weapon is revealed! Our enemies know!" Sarge.

"Holy shit, you're a chick..Ha! I knew it! Church's dead ass owes me five bucks!..oh wait.." then Tucker.

Hendrikson sighed. Never before did she despise canyons this much before..

  a/n: it's 6 am my cousin and I have pulled an all nighter crying over vanossgaming and his crew rip us

 

 


End file.
